warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 14
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 13 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 15}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 14. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Sandsturm *unbekanntes, männliches, getigertes WolkenClan-Junges *unbekanntes, weibliches, schildpattfarbenes WolkenClan-Junges *unbekannte, graue WolkenClan-Königin mit grünen Augen *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) *Rehauge *unbekanntes, langhaariges, gestreiftes, WolkenClan-Junges *unbekannter, männlicher, schwarz-weißer WolkenClan-Ältester *Bussardfeder *Heidepelz *Mausezahn *Nachtpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Wulle *Eichelpfote Sonstige Orte *Zweibeinerort *Wald-Territorium **Fluss **WolkenClan-Lager **Hochfelsen **Moorland **FlussClan-Territorium **Schlucht *Schlucht Tiere *Maus **Wühlmaus *Eichhörnchen *Kaninchen *Moorhuhn *Fisch *Fliege *Fuchs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeinernest, SternenClan, FlussClan, Zweibeiner, Frischbeute, WolkenClan, WindClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Donnerweg, DonnerClan, Monster, Krähenfraß, Gesetz der Krieger *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, Pfotenschritt *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner), Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges, Königin, Anführer, Ältester, Schüler *Zeit: Mondkralle, Herzschlag, Sonnenhoch, Morgendämmerung *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig", "dämliche Fellkugel", "sich die Zungen geben", "Krähenfraß sein" Wissenswertes *Seite 196: "Feuerstern berührte ihr Ohr mit (...)" - Statt berührte ihr müsste es "schnippte gegen ihr Ohr" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicked her ear ist (vgl. Seite 174 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 196: Der Satzrest "That was (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 174 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 197: Der Satzrest "(...), high and misty." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 174 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 198: Das Wort will vom Satz "Ich will kein neues Zuhause." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 175 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 198: "Er stand Ehrfurcht einflößend an (...)" - Statt Ehrfurcht einflößend müsste es "gebieterisch" oder "herrschend" heißen, da im Original die Rede von commandingly ist (vgl. Seite 176 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 199: "Entsetzlich, wie mager (...)" - Statt entsetzlich müsste es "Er war entsetzt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von He was horrified ist (vgl. Seite 176 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 199-200 und 212: Bussardfeders Beschreibung (ginger) wird fälschlicherweise neun Mal mit hellbraun und einmal goldbraun übersetzt (vgl. Seite 176-178 und 188-189 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 199: Der Satzrest "(...), lashing his tail." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 177 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 199: Das Wort fünf vom Satz "(...), es hat immer fünf Clans (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 177 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 200: Der Satz "Firestar stared in amazement." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern blickte/starrte (sie) erstaunt/verblüfft (an).") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern war beeindruckt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 177 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 200: Bussardfeders Beschreibung (ginger) wird nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 177 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 200: "(...) zurück zu ihrem Clan." - Statt ihrem müsste es "dem Rest ihres Clans" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the rest of their Clan ist (vgl. Seite 177 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 200: Das Wort muss vom Satz "Ich muss ihnen (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 178 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 200: Das Wort "unbedingt" vom Satz "Ich muss ihnen unbedingt helfen." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 178 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 200: Der Satzteil "(...), SkyClan must be found." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), der WolkenClan muss gefunden werden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als den WolkenClan zu finden." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 178 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 201: Das Wort "paar" vom Satz "(...) noch ein paar WolkenClan-Katzen (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 179 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 201: "(...) einer Bergkette." - Statt Berg(kette) müsste es "Hügel(kette)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von range of hills ist (vgl. Seite 179 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 202: Der Satzteil "(...) it's save to cross?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) es ist sicher (genug), um ihn zu überqueren?") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), wir sollten ihn überqueren?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 180 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 202: "(...), bis sie alle Zweibeinernester hinter sich (...)" - Vor dem Wort Zweibeinernester müsste "verbliebenen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von remaining ist (vgl. Seite 180 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 202: "(...) und fauchte vor Ärger." - Vor dem Wort vor müsste "leise" stehen, da im Original die Rede von faint ist (vgl. Seite 180 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 202-203: Der Satzteil "(...), he thought they had dodged all the Twolegs by avoiding the nests." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...); er hatte angenommen, sie wären allen Zweibeinern ausgewichen, indem sie die Nester gemieden hatten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie hatten angenommen, dass sie inzwischen alle Zweibeiner hinter sich gelassen hätten." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 180 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 204: "Vorsichtig ging er um die nächste Biegung (...)" - Statt ging müsste es "führte (er) den Weg (...) an" heißen, da im Original die Rede von led the way ist (vgl. Seite 181 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 204: "(...) über eine Felsklippe strömte und (...)" - Statt eine Felsklippe müsste es "herausragende/hervorragende Felsen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von jutting rocks ist (vgl. Seite 181 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 204: Der Satz "Firestar hoped she wasn't annoyed that he'd tried to warn her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 181 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 204: Sandtsurms Beschreibung (ginger) wird fälschlicherweise mit gelbbraun übersetzt (vgl. Seite 181 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 204: Der Satzrest "(...) as he devoured his share." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 182 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 205: Der Satz "Firestar flicked his tail irritably." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern schnippte gereizt mit dem Schweif.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern peitschte nervös mit dem Schwanz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 182 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 206: "(...), bis sie einen Spalt im (...)" - Vor dem Wort Spalt müsste "tiefen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von deep crack ist (vgl. Seite 183 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 206: Der Satzrest "(...) that lay across it." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 183 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 207: Das Wort irgendetwas vom Satz "Irgentetwas muss es ja geben." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 184 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 207: Der Satzrest "(...) on both sides, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 184 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 208: "(...), traf ihn der Wind wie ein Faustschlag, und er (...)" - Statt wie ein Faustschlag müsste es "seinen Pelz mit einem Schlag" heißen, da im Original die Rede von wind buffeted his pelt ist und die Katzen zudem auch nicht wissen, was eine Faust ist (vgl. Seite 185 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 209: Der Satzrest "(...), beckoning with her tail." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 186 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 210: Die Bezeichnung Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 186-187 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 211: Der Satzteil "(...), padding up to meet Sandstorm as she dragged the rabbit back." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und trabte ihr entgegen, als sie das Kaninchen zurückzerrte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und trabte zu ihr und dem erlegten Kaninchen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 187 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 211: "(...) einer mächtigen Eiche, eines der wenigen (...)" - Statt "eines" müsste es "eine'r'" heißen. *Seite 213: Der Satzrest "His paws tingled with their nearness; (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 189 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise